


Overprotective Much?

by glamglaceon



Series: Tales One-Shots [1]
Category: Tales of Graces, Tales of Xillia
Genre: Comedy, Family, Multi, Overprotective, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamglaceon/pseuds/glamglaceon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle Mel Marta and Sophie Lhant want to bake a cake but they need to grab groceries to make it.  As they go to get said items, their fathers Asbel Lhant and Ludger Kresnik can't help but watch their daughters walk to the nearby market and back, without the girls finding out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overprotective Much?

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea off of a comic a friend shared with me but I decided to put my own spice into it. We all know how protective Asbel is of Sophie and Ludger of Elle. This would be totally something they would do. ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Xillia or Tales of Graces f characters nor this plot. The games belong to Bandai Namco and the plot to the comic's owner.

\---- Overprotective Much?----

"Ludger!"

Ludger Kresnik turned his head to face his daughter, whose head was in the refrigerator of his apartment. Beside his daughter was the daughter of one of his friends, Sophie Lhant. She was staring intently into the door too, a curious look in her purple eyes.

"Yes?" he answered.

"We don't have the things needed to bake a cake," Elle said. She took her head out of the door and shut it, nearly squishing Sophie's head at the same time.

"A cake?" Asbel Lhant asked, confused. He sat across from Ludger with his boyfriend Richard Windor at the dining table. "Why do you want to bake a cake for?"

"It's a secret, Asbel," Sophie said with excitement. Her eyes were wide with wonder.

"Well, we could always make a run to the grocery store to pick up everything," Cheria Barnes replied from the black couch in the living room. She was Sophie's self-appointed mother, since Sophie had two dads. She was worried the humanoid wouldn't get the proper life lessons a mother could teach, despite how Richard dotes on the girl. Seated with Cheria was Jude Mathis, Ludger's older brother Julius Kresnik, and Milla Maxwell. Milla, too, was curious about the baking of said cake.

"Will it taste good?" the spirit asked.

"I'm sure it will," Jude said with a smile.

"NO!" Elle shouted, making everyone jump. She blushed when everyone looked at her. "Sophie and I will get it ourselves, since it is a secret."

Richard, Asbel, and Ludger shared amused looks. If this was such a secret, then why announce what they were making.

"Besides," Elle said as she grabbed her purse with her allowance money, "all that was in there was icky tomato stuff."

Elle and Sophie were out the door before her sentence was processed through the adults's minds. Ludger and Julius blushed as the other chuckled. It was no secret that the brothers loved anything to do with tomatoes.

"You could put tomatoes in a cake," Julius said.

Cheria shuddered. "As good as tomatoes are, Julius, I doubt it would make for a good cake."

"I would be interested to try this tomato cake," Milla said happily. Julius beamed at her while the others sweatdropped.

Asbel stared outside the window of Ludger's apartment. "They sure picked a bad time to go out for groceries."

"It's not dark out yet," Jude replied, staring at his watch. "They have plenty of time, considering how close everything is in Trigleph."

"Yeah but it's a bigger city than where I am from. Anyone could...."

Richard placed a hand over his lover's mouth to stop Asbel's rant. He knew more than anyone in the apartment that Asbel watched over his daughter like a hawk. Sure, he may forget to give her a bath (receiving a severe tongue-lashing from Cheria), but he kept his eye on her. Having lost her before, he got paranoid whenever she vanished somewhere and wouldn't calm down til she was in his arms. Richard found this trait of Asbel's to be adorable.

"Relax, Asbel," the blonde said. "They will be fine. Everyone here knows Sophie and Elle."

Asbel quieted but Richard kept his hand on the redhead's mouth. Ludger couldn't help but agree with Asbel.

Julius let out a sigh and stood up, stretching. "Well kids, I have to head into Spirius. Late night shift." He scrunched his face up into a scowl. The older male went to his room to change and the main room of the apartment went quiet. 

Too quiet.

Asbel growled and stood up. "I can't take it! Ludger, let's go." He stalked over to the apartment door.

"Wait," Jude said, but he was too late. Both fathers were gone. The doctor sweatdropped as the door slammed shut. "Should we go after them?"

"I'm not worried," Milla responded, stretching out her legs. Her right leg still bothered her here and there after she was taken and tortured by a gang. She almost lost her leg but due to the quick thinking of Jude and his father, she healed nicely, with occasional pains down the affected leg. 

Cheria grumbled. "At least one of us is."

\-----

Asbel and Ludger ran down the residential district of Trigleph and slowed when they got to the commercial end. Good thing they did, because when they stepped foot into the district, they saw Elle and Sophie talking to various vendors for the products needed to make a cake. The two stuck to the shadows, gaining several bewildered looks but no one said a word.

"So far so good," the redhead murmured. Ludger nodded. "Maybe I did freak out more than I should have, but you can't blame me."

"Yeah," said the quiet-spoken older man.

Luckily every vendor was within eyesight so Asbel and Ludger didn't have to move unless Sophie and Elle were very near the two.

\-----

"Hmmm, this one?" Sophie questioned, holding up a bottle of liquid vanilla.

"Yeah!" Elle said happily. She fished out the list from her pocket and marked off the item needed from the list. "So, your daddy never made a cake for you?"

"Cheria has. Uncle Hubert keeps Asbel from the kitchens," said the purple-haired girl. "They never told me why."

"Maybe he's a bad cook?" the blonde asked, adding a bag of flour into their basket with help from the merchant.

"Can you bake a cake, Elle?"

"I don't know, but I won't know til I try, right?" the younger girl replied.

Sophie smiled and helped Elle pick out the rest of their ingredients. They paid for their groceries and started to walk back to Ludger's apartment.

\----

Asbel and Ludger decided they would run back to the apartment once the girls were paying for their items, but they got stuck in human traffic. They flailed and fought against the mass of humans hurrying through Trigleph to get to the station. Luckily the men separated from the crowd before they were headed to the station. The young fathers scrambled up to the apartment and got in, much to the amusement of their friends.

"You made it back for the girls did, but not by much," Jude said, looking out the apartment window. "Take your seats."

"You make a better father than these two," Cheria mumbled as Asbel and Ludger sat down at the kitchen table, Richard kissing his lover on the cheek in greeting.

It was barely a second after the two sat down that the door slid open and Elle and Sophie walked in, bags looped around their arms. They greeted the adults and started to unpack their bags, refusing help from their fathers and even from Milla. Jude had quietly warned them to not let Milla in the kitchen before Milla came over earlier that morning. Elle took control of the kitchen, having watched her father cook and bake for so long that she felt comfortable in undertaking this task. Sophie didn't dare ask questions or do something Elle told her not to do.

"You would think Jude was her father and not Ludger," Richard said with amusement.

"Hey," Ludger responded lightly, but he smiled.

Jude blushed. "I'm not that strict!"

The adults chatted while the kids worked in the kitchen. Ludger ordered take-out for dinner so they could have the cake for dessert. Luckily for Elle and Sophie, the cake was on the second to last stage, which was to bake in the oven. They sat next to their fathers, who were secretly pleased at this arrangement.

"You followed us, didn't you?" Sophie asked Asbel.

Asbel and Ludger choked.

\---- end ----


End file.
